PromRoses
by RedScarsx3
Summary: CoWritten by: AndAllThatGoodStuff
1. Mistakes

**Prom-Roses**

"I'm home!" Eleanor yelled entering her house through the back, all smiles, carrying a hanger with white plastic draped down it.

Jeanette walked into the kitchen to meet her. "Ooh, did you get it?" She smiled approaching her.

"Yep!" She set the hanger on the cabinet knob and removed the plastic cover revealing a dress.

Jeanette gasped at the green silk dress. "Ellie, it's beautiful." She reached forward.

"Don't touch it!" Eleanor yelled hugging the dress to her body in order to protect it from her sister's "evil" clutches. Jeanette jumped back in surprise. "Sorry," Eleanor sighed, relaxing a bit after her panic. "But a summer of babysitting rug rats and missing out on playing soccer, softball, and having to do extra chores around the house, I'm finally able to afford this dress. This is my dream dress for prom and I wouldn't be able to handle it if I saw get ruined." She explained, releasing it and brushing it off.

"In coming!" A voice yelled in the distance.

Both chipettes looked out the open window. Eleanor's eyes widened at the sight of a soccer ball flying in from it. At that point everything seemed to slow down. The ball soared through the air and just barely grazed her dress. Eleanor and Jeanette both breathed, but the worse was yet to come. The ball continued on its path and knocked into a bottle of squeezable chocolate syrup. The force was enough to send a thick rope of the goo straight towards Eleanor's dress.

They tensed again. "No!" Acting as quickly as she could, Eleanor leaped into the air, attempting to cut off the chocolate from its target and to instead hit her. Good news and bad news. Her plan to take the chocolate bullet for her dress worked. The chocolate sprayed her head to toe, but due to her height (or lack there of) she was not able to block all the mess. Chocolate continued to spray long after she had hit the ground, covering her garb with the brown and sticky gush.

Jeanette watched in horror as Eleanor stood. Her face was red, her eyes were glassy with potential tears. The soccer rolled over to her feet and she knelt to pick it up. Holding the ball in her hand, she studied it, turning it every which way to find a hint of who it belonged to. Her eyes finally settled on the trademark yellow A on the only red pentagon on the sphere. Eleanor's eyes narrowed, her face glowing red with rage as she squeezed the ball until her nails sunk into it.

"Ellie…" Jeanette called gently, hearing the ball squeal as it deflated in her little sister's grasp.

Eleanor shook with anger as she took another look at her chocolate coated dress and threw down the flattened orb letting out a loud and fuming "Al-viiiiiiiiiin!"

**The Following Day.**

"Aw, come on ellie I didn't mean to.." Alvin tried pleading, while he whirled around the blonde chipette his hands having a good grasp on her shoulders. " Ellie.. Im sorry. " He tried his hardest to sound just as sincere as he was, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Eleanor scoffed, and whipped her head around easily escaping from Alvin's grasp. Alvin sighed, and looked over to Jeanette that was walking behind the fuming blonde. He smiled sheepishly, and waved lightly.

"She'll come around, Alvin." she smiled, comfortingly. Alvin put a hand on her shoulder, making a wave of pleasure run through her body she couldnt explain how but whenever Alvin touched her, she _loved_ it. Even a simple brush of the shoulders in the butterflies in her stomach would go into over load.

"I know that, Jenny but I just I didnt mean to y'know?" Alvin waved his free hand around, he always talked with his hands. Jeanette made a note of that, she giggled at Alvin's desperate attempt to make sure she didnt think of him as the bad guy.

"Alvin!, I get it, its okay. But you might wanna try convincing, Ellie." she smirked, something she rarley did but when she was with Alvin. She felt _different. _It was totally un-scientifically ethical to her, but she didnt care.

"I might try later. She needs time to cool off." He said glancing at Eleanor who was catering to the ruined gown. Jeanette nodded in agreement. "But since I have your attention now… I wanted to ask you something…" He turned his attention back to the purple clad chipette.

Jeanette's heart began to race. "Would this have anything to do with prom?" She tried to decipher the question before he asked it.

"Yes, actually, it does." He smirked.

"Alvin!" Brittany yelled running into the yard where he stood with here sister. Alvin and Jeanette both sighed. "I'm glad you're here." She grinned as she began fumbling with the dresses hanging over her arm. "Which dress do you like best?" She asked holding up two dresses for Alvin to see. Jeanette rolled her eyes. "This one is a lighter pink than I'm used to, but I look amazing in it; this one is a darker shade of pink, but it was so sexy, I couldn't let it get away." She began waving the dresses excitedly.

Jeanette blinked and glanced at Alvin. From the look on his face, she could tell they were thinking the same thing.

Who cares?

Alvin smiled and shrugged. "Gee, Britt, I'm sure your date will think you look great in either."

Brittany's smile fell and Jeanette couldn't hide the small smile tugging at her lips. _Aw, snap!_ she thought, but wouldn't dare say. "What are you talking about? You're my date."

"You shouldn't assume things, Brittany."

Jeanette shifted her eyes awkwardly. She felt out of place in the dispute. "Well, who are you taking to prom? You'll never find a date when prom is three days away."

Jeanette raised her brow. It was like watching a tennis match. First Brittany, then Alvin, then Brittany, then Alvin… neither of them dared to miss. "Well, before you came out here, I was going to ask Jeanette." Alvin said matter-of-factly.

Brittany's jaw fell and Jeanette's eyes widened. "You were?" They both asked, equally enveloped in shock.

And it's Alvin, fifteen; Brittany, love.

"Yeah, and yes." He answered giving each chipette the same answer but in different tones. Brittany's eyes narrowed and Jeanette's cheeks turned a bright shade of red. "So?" Alvin turned towards Jeanette, expecting an answer.

Jeanette looked from Alvin expectant, hypnotic-blue orbs to Brittany's fierce and challenging icy-blue ones. "I'd love to be your date, Alvin." She smiled at him.

"Well, now that I have a date for prom.." Alvin smirked toward the raging auburn chipette, "I must be on my way ladies, do excuse me." He chuckled, and waved towards the two chipette's both of whom were showing different emotions.

"Girls! It's getting dark outside, and you all have school tomorrow!" Ms. Miller's voice rang, and the chipette's agreed their adoptive mother was right and entered the house readying for bed.

_Meanwhile._

Alvin couldn't wipe the goofy smile off his face, _she said yes!_ he thought. He pumped his arm in victory and ran inside his house, following Dave's order's that he needed to get to sleep.

Morning strolled along quickly, Alvin moaned and groaned but Dave wouldn't put up with Alvin's " childish behvaior ". Alvin guessed it would go like this, he never did miss a darn day of school. And he means, never. He hopped outta bed, and his eye's widened.

"Mrs. Hubbard's math homework!" Alvin screeched, he had totally been wrapped up in the date for prom and Jeannet he had completely blanked on his math homework, although he would've done so without Jeanette or the date for prom.

"Crap." he mumbled, and trudged down the stairs rubbing his temples roughly.

"Alvin if you rub any harder your gonna start a fire." Simon said matter-of-factly. "Shut up, Si." he moaned, and opened the fridge taking out a carton of milk. Gulping down the white liquid, while smirking towards the annoyed Simon.

Alvin put down the carton of milk, after chugging down half of it. He smirked, and his eye's began to widen as his gaze turned towards Simon's backpack. "Simon?"

"What is it now, Alvin?"

"Did Mrs. Hubbard give you math homework yesterday?"

"Yes. Why?" Simon put down his book, and looked questioingly at his older brother.

Alvin simply waved him off and shrugged, "No reason."

"Boy's time for school!" Dave yelled, throwing his tie around his neck. Their adoptive farther always was a mess in the morning, well sometimes he was this way all day long.

Alvin smiled, and threw his red bag over his shoulder. "Oh, Si. Could you get my hat from upstairs?" he asked, Simon looked at him crossing his arms over his chest. "Please?" Alvin pouted, pushing out his lower lip.

Simon groaned and ran upstairs, Alvin had to act fast. He ran towards the livingroom and unzipped the backpack letting his eyes wander everywhere. "HERE IT IS!" he yelled, throwing his hand over his mouth he couldn't get caught now.

Alvin quickly switched the piece of blank paper, grasping the homework paper just in time, as Simon stepped of the last of the stairs. He smiled thankfully, and threw the cap atop of his head and the chipmunk's took off towards the school bus.

"Alright, class, now I'm going to take up your homework." Mrs. Hubbard told the class. She chuckled at some of the confused faces and rolled her eyes at the ones that didn't bother to even pretend they did it. "Simon, do you have your homework?" She asked upon reaching the glasses wearing chipmunk.

Simon continued to search frantically through his notebooks and binders. "I don't know what happened to it; I know I did it."

"Simon, doesn't have his homework?" One of the kids behind him shouted in disbelief. The whole class gasped. They began whispering skeptically.

Simon sighed and sat back in his desk as the teacher walked passed him and continued on to his brother. "Alvin, I'm required by the school to ask this-- though I already know the answer." She sighed and Alvin's eyes narrowed. "Do you have your homework?"

Alvin sat back comfortably into his seat, his infamous smirk gracing his flawless features. "As a matter of fact, Mrs. Hubbard, I do." He pulled out the stolen work from his notebook.

"Alvin has his homework?" The same kid exclaimed.

The class gasped again.

Stunned, Mrs. Hubbard accepted it and continued taking up homework. Simon narrowed his eyes and twisted his face in thought. "Al-vin!" He cast his glare towards his brother.

Alvin blinked as a cover of innocence. "What?"

Later that day, on the walk home, Theodore and Simon were left to walk by themselves. Alvin ran ahead in order to avoid Simon. "Then he tried to act innocent about it; as if I don't know that he took my homework. I can't prove it right now, but I know he took it!" Simon continued to complain.

Theodore smiled his usual "look on the Brightside" smile. "At least Mrs. Hubbard gave you an extension." Simon crossed his arms and grumbled indistinctly. They walked up the front steps and entered their home. Theodore made an immediate right turn towards the kitchen. "Si, if it upsets you this much, why don't you just tell Mrs. Hubbard that Alvin stole your homework?" He turned to open the refrigerator.

Simon sighed and sat at the kitchen table. "Like I told you Theodore, I can't prove he took it yet, and I couldn't sell out my own brother." He placed his chin in his hands. "I'm angry not heartless." He added. "But I wish there was something I could do to get him back."

"Why don't you play a prank on him?"

Simon shook his head. "No, he'll see it coming."

Simon practically fell out of his chair at the sound of Theodore letting out a high-pitched, chipette-like screech. "What happened?" Alvin yelled, running into the kitchen. Alvin might have been a bad student and sometimes insensitive, but he would always be there for his brothers.

Theodore pulled his head from the refrigerator, holding an empty plate in his hand. He slammed the door shut and angry banged the dish onto the counter. "Which one of you hungry chipmunks ate my cake?" He yelled shifting his glare from one brother to the other.


	2. Revenge

**Prom-Roses**

Alvin smiled sheepishly and pointed nervously towards the empty platter in his brothers hand. "You mean we weren't suppose to eat that cake?" He flashed his infamous smirk, but his eye's grew in fear as Theodore slammed the platter on the table.

"Al-viiiin!" The green clad chipmunk, looked at his oloder brother throwing him visous daggers every few seconds. Simon chuckled out of amusment, but came to an abrupt stop as Theodore growled angrly.

"That cake was for Eleanor, Alvin!" Theodore screeched, pointing an accusing finger at the red capped chipmunk. Alvin rolled his eyes, as a sigh seeped through his lips.

_Greaat, another reason for Eleanor to be pissed at me. _Alvin thought, as he looked down at the empty platter a few crumbs scattered around it here and there.

Theodore gave one last glare towards Alvin, and stomped upstairs. Alvin bit his lip in frustration, and looked towards a amused Simon.

"Why is everyone getting mad at me this week?" Alvin asked cursiously.

Simon arched a brow at his brothers question, "Maybe cause you dont behave, Alvin."

"Behave?" Alvin asked, shooting a confused look towards his brother.

Simon rolled his eyes, "Yeah you know that thing where you actually treat people with care and respect?"

Alvin made a O shape with his lips and nodded knowingly.

"Come on guys it's time to go get your tux!" Dave yelled through the front door of the house.

_Meanwhile at the Chippette's house._

"I can't believe Alvin destroyed my dress!" Eleanor grumbled as she looked through the dress rack for a last minute replacement seeing as her original dress was beyond concentrated effort.

"I can't believe Alvin asked me to prom- me!" Jeanette giggled excitedly.

"I can't believe Alvin asked you to the prom- you!" Brittany glared at her sister.

"That dress cost me two-hundred fifty bucks!" Eleanor angrily pushed another dress to the side.

"I didn't even know Alvin knew I existed." Jeanette pulled out a dress and held it to her body.

"Exactly! So why would he ask you to the prom?" Brittany crossed her arms.

"Two-hundred and fifty dollars!" Eleanor repeated for emphasis.

"This is too good to be true!" Jeanette twirled and then paused. "This way too good to be true…"

"Not that you're not cool and appealing, but why you?" Brittany continued to rack her brain. "It's almost as if he's trying to make me jealous."

All three Miller sisters paused as awareness struck them and narrowed their eyes. "Alvin is gonna pay."

Alvin fished through his front pocket, he took out a leather black wallet followed by money. He handed the cashier his payment and took the tux from him. He smiled and waved. "Thanks dude!" he shouted halfway out the store.

He smirked, and met up with his siblings at the food court.

"Hey Si, Theo." He gave an acknowledgeable glance to both of his younger brothers.

"Hey Alvin, so tomorrow nights the dance. You ready?" Simon knowingly smirked, a curious brow lifted.

Alvin shrugged, "Yeah, but hey talk about last minute." He chuckled, lifting up the long plastic bag that held his tux.

Theodore laughed, "I know! We should have really gotten these things ahead of time." He looked towards his own plastic wrapped tux.

Simon sighed, knowing Alvin wasn't going into the subject of the dance. He waved a leading hand, "Come on guys, Dave should be here soon to pick us up." The blue clad chipmunk said, with a glance to his watch.

The following brothers nodded, and headed out to the parking lot.

The prom came that next night. It had began on an awkward note, considering that everyone surrounding Alvin had some sort of problem with him and he could feel it. He spent the most part of the night with Jeanette, who he assumed had no issues with him. The more time he spent with her, the more attached he got. Her timid behavior gave him a major ego boost and her selfless attitude made her easy to talk to. He smiled in her direction. She continued to look around, oblivious to his adoring gaze.

"The wait is killing me!" Brittany's voice tore him from his thoughts as she paced the floor nervously. It was just minutes before prom kind and queen was announced.

"Whining isn't going to make time move faster." Eleanor rolled her eyes out of frustration. One top of not being able to wear her dream dress, Brittany hadn't shut up since the boys picked them up from their home. Every time she was even prompted to be silent, Alvin ruined it by insulting her. She later found out that night that Alvin had eaten a cake that Theodore had made for her, so of course Theodore was unhappy with him. They both glared toward the chipmunk who had accessorized his tux with his classic red cap.

Simon was also having a miserable time. Consumed with thoughts of his failed test (courtesy of Alvin), he couldn't enjoy himself. He also glared at his brother.

Alvin could see the three livid gazes from the crook of his eye as his brothers and Eleanor dispersed in different directions. Not sure where they were headed, he shifted uncomfortably over toward Jeanette. He grinned at her lavender gown which he had complimented several times already that night. He placed himself at her side and cocked out his elbow as an offer for her. "Have I told you how great you look in that dress?" He smirked bewitchingly.

"Yes, Alvin," Jeanette smiled falsely and slipped her arm through so that they were linked.

"Are you alright?" Alvin asked, picking up on her irritated tone.

Jeanette blinked in slight surprise. "Yeah," Her smile grew into a bigger genuine one.

Alvin grinned at her. "You know, Netta, I'm really glad you said yes to me." Jeanette blushed and then watched as Alvin glanced toward Brittany who was glaring at him from a distance. Her blush and smile vanished quicker than it had appeared. He chuckled at this oblivious to Jeanette glaring at him also.

"…And your prom king is…" The principal paused and a drum roll was heard. No one was surprised when he said, "Alvin Seville!"

The crowd clapped nonchalantly. Everyone knew he would win. Jeanette forced a smile toward him as he released himself from their bond and headed for the stage. Typically, once the crown was on his head, he began posing and showboating like the rock star he was.

When they had gotten Alvin still, principal Talbot continued. "…And now your prom queen is…" There was another drum roll. All the potential queens tensed. Some crossed their fingers, some clung to their friends, and others squeezed their eyes shut and prayed. Brittany, however, stood confidently as she awaited the announcement.

"…Jeanette Miller!"

"What?" Brittany and Jeanette both exclaimed.

Alvin cheered and along with everyone else in his circle. They pumped their fists in the air, chanting Jeanette's name, encouraging everyone else in the crowd to do the same. Jeanette timidly made her way onto the stage and blushed as they placed her crown on her head. Alvin looked out toward the crowd and smirked. He reached over and grabbed the microphone from Talbot. "I just want to congratulate my date, Jeanette, for winning prom queen." He winked at her, causing her blush to deepen. "I can't think of anyone who deserves it more." He added, specifically eying the anger-stricken, pink dressed chipette in the back.

Jeanette glanced in the same direction and narrowed her eyes. He is using me. She made her way off the stage.

Brittany was fuming. She let out a frustrated bellow and stomped off in another direction.

Alvin looked around for Jeanette after realizing he was on the stage alone. He saw her headed for the exit in the back. He jumped off stage and jogged after her when suddenly the lights went out. Some people screamed out of the shock of the sudden darkness. "Al-vin!" Talbot's voice rang through the rambunctious teens. He blindly jumped off the stage moved through the students.

When the lights came back on, everyone gave a sigh of relief but continued to chatter about the previous event. Talbot looked around for Alvin. He followed his path toward the door, but did not find him there. Instead he found Alvin's signature cap and a red rose.


End file.
